With the development of multimedia technologies, touch panels are applied more and more widely, for example, in aspects such as information inquiry, industrial control, multimedia education and so on. Touch panels have advantages of such as being robust and durable, fast response speed, saving space, easy communication and so on. With this kind of technology, a user can perform operations by simply lightly touch pictures and texts displayed on a display screen with his or her finger or other touch component, thereby making man-machine interactive more straightforward, and significantly facilitating users.
A kind of long range touch panel involves a long range infrared touch panel. At present, a long range infrared touch panel is generally provided with a light sensitive element at each of two corners of the display panel respectively. When an infrared light dot is projected onto a display panel, light rays of the dot would be scattered onto the two light sensitive elements. These two light sensitive elements receive the scattered partial infrared light and determine the touch position of the infrared light dot on the display panel according to the light intensity difference between the received two rays of infrared light, and in turn touch control the touch panel.
The above-mentioned long range infrared touch panel that implements infrared touch by receiving scattered light of infrared light dot is susceptible to external infrared light (only a fraction of light may enters the detectors after the infrared light dot is scattered, resulting in a weak light intensity received by detectors), thereby resulting in less accurate determination of touch position of an infrared light dot, and low touch resolution and sensitivity.